I have a problem
by XdestroyerXDTM3
Summary: Will keeps on staring at the Amber Planet. Penny wants to find out why he's so sad. Will has a secret someone. ONESHOT. Pairings: Will/OC I'm British but love the series so much the spellings should be in American. Probably spelling mistakes. Thanks!


I've got a problem.

Will stared out of the window in the cockpit, silently tearing himself up about the people, _no, one person_, who was left on the planet.

"Hey, Will?" Penny called out.

Will flicked his head around and looked over at her. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Urm, it's just... you've been staring at that bloody planet for a few hours now."

"Oh, it's- I'm fine. I just don't like the idea that this entire plan rides on the fact that my mom can commandeer a ship through a planet..." Will sighed and curled up into a ball next to the window.

"Yeah, I get it. How're you feelin' about that?" Penny sighed and sat down next to him.

"Not good. I mean, I trust mom and dad, but..." Will trailed off as he looked back over to the planet, worry in his eyes.

"We're flying through a planet, yeah I get it." Penny smiled and looked over at Will sadly. "What about the robots?"

"What about them?"

"How do you feel about the robots? Them being... different and all."

"I'm... I'm not really sure to be honest. I know the robot has changed... and I accept that, but, it's not them that I'm thinking of right now." Will sighed and looked back at the Amber Planet.

"Then who are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing."

"Will? Tell meeeeeee!"

"I said, it's nothing!"

"It's not... a girl, is it?" Penny giggled and hit Will lightly on the arm.

"What? No! It's about this guy-_ people- sorry, people_ on the planet. I don't wanna leave them." Will smiled and burnt red at his comment, then sighed sadly and looked back towards the planet.

"Oh, don't worry. The people are fine there, we're going to get them soon." Penny smiled and started to walk off, then registered what Will has said and turned back around. Will looked at her embarrassed and turned away when she walked back over.

"Hold on, did you say a guy?" Penny laughed.

"No! Nononono! I did not!" Will looked at her shocked, then stood up and wandered into the main room, not wanting Penny to see his red face.

"Oh you sooooooo did!" Penny laughed and followed Will into the room.

"I did not! I promise you! I was talking about everyone, not just _him_!" Will snarled and stormed off into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, so now your admitting that there _is a him_? Huh?" Penny smiled and opened up Will's bedroom door and strolled in, shutting it behind her.

"No! I- there isn't anyone! Go away!" Will sulked in the corner of his room and picked up his robot model.

"It's not- it's not Robot, is it?" Penny asked, because god she was not ready for inter-organic/metal relationships.

"What? No! Oh my god! How would that even work? What! Jesus! Come on Penny!" Will's eyes widened and he spluttered as he spoke, because, god was he also not ready for that to happen.

"Then who is iiiiiiiiittt?" Penny stretched out her words as she leant over to Will across the bed, sighed as he turned away from her.

Will looked over to her, then climbed on his bed and put the model of Robot back on the headboard. "It's nothing. I wasn't talking about anyone in particular, just everyone on the planet. I don't want to leave them."

"Except, there is someone, huh? You let it slip a couple of times. You didn't think we noticed when you snuck off? To go and take someone's Jupiter and get Don to take you down there? Multiple times!" Penny grinned and climbed on the bed too and looked solemnly over to Will. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, but... I don't know if people will like me if I tell you and you tell someone else." Will looked sadly at Penny, then shook his head. "Nope. I've told you too much already."

"Wait, WHAT?" Penny shouted as she got shooed out by Will, who said he needed to get changed and he would be out for dinner.

"WILL! Let me back in there, RIGHT NOW!" She shouted through the door and banged on it.

"Nope! I told you, I said to much and now I'm going to get changed and see you at dinner. Then I'm going to go to bed and completely avoid you for the next couple of days until you forget what I said completely, and then we can talk again." Will laughed gleefully from behind the door. "Now GO AWAY!" Will shouted and pulled off his shirt. Dragging open his closet, he found a pair his beige trousers and grabbed a blue and green stripy shirt. Carefully, he opened his door and looked to the right, the set off walk ring down the left side.

"Oof!" He walked straight into a waiting Penny.

"Now," she said as she dragged him back into his room. "We are going to talk about this." She smiled and pulled Will's arm up to the keypad, locking his door. "And we're not leaving until you talk, because you're obviously upset about something, albeit this person you're talking about."

Will sighed and looked up at her, then resigned himself to his fate and started.

"Well, fine. There is someone."

"Who? I swear to god, if they've hurt you, I'm gonna-"

"No, Penny. He hasn't done anything. He's really nice, and he's stuck down there with no one, no family or anything, and we might leave him to die..." Will started off strong, then started to cry nearing the end of his rant. "I just wish that everything would go right for us for once, that we would be able to get back home, and live in peace. That I would be able to be friends with Robot, without Scarecrow or any of his family trying to kill us. Why can't I go and be with my boyf- I just wish life would go well. For all of us."

"I know, Will. And it will, one day. Now, please. Don't cry, just… We'll be ok. I'm sure of it." Penny sighed and held him close, then waited for him to calm down until eventually,

"So, tell me about this guy!" She giggled and looked over to Will, who was fiddling with his tablet.

Will sighed and stared at her, then put his tablet down. "Listen, I'm not going to te-"

"Will, come on. Please. I won't tell anyone. Who are you going out with in the middle of space?"

Will sighed again and opened his mouth to deny it, then stopped himself. There was no point anymore.

"Fine." he sighed.

"YES!" Penny cheered and pumped her fist. "I mean, urm, ok, sure." She said, embarrassed.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the one embarrassed here!" Will laughed then rolled his eyes.

"Ok, soooooo... He's a guy."

"I knew it!"

"Penny..."

"Sorry. Carry on."

"His name is Jamie and he's the same age as me."

"Ok, good."

"He's super cute and loves building and chemistry."

"Urgh, knowing you, of course you would go out with a science nerd..."

"Penny!"

"Right, sorry. No more interruptions."

"Honestly... Anyway, he's really nice and has blonde hair, green eyes and wears _really_ nice stuff."

"Cool! He sounds like a great guy!"

"He is!" Will smiled. "he really is..."


End file.
